sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand Up Sit Down
Stand Up Sit Down '(立ち上がる座る, ''also stylised as SUSD) is the first single created. This Single is for the performance after the I.R Competition. The songs in this single are written by Sora. It was released on 21.06.18. The total amount of sales added up to '''9'531'813 copies sold. Single Songs *'Stand Up Sit Down' *Atashitachi no STEP *Tomodachi Iro Single Members 27 members. 5 members; WQuin Center Centers: ' , , , , '''Successors: ' , 'First Years(M): ' , '''Second Years(M): , , , , Third Years(M): , , First Years(H): , , Second Years(H): , , , , Third Years(H): , , Row Placement Lyrics English= Nan/Aki Stand Up! Shi/Miz Sit Down! Never gonna back down. This is my way. This is my show. Tac/Aok/Nak/Hyū Look at my Performance, Tac/Han/Shi/Hos See my shine. Nat/Nag/Chi/Shi Never gonna lose out. Nat/Yu/Ama/Hos Always reaching for the top! Kit/Sak/Kis/Nak Up. Up. Up! Kit/Nak/Rik/Shi/Shi Climbing higher and higher. Nan/Aki/Hay/Shi/Miz Don't look down, You don't wanna drop now, do you? SUSD, SUSD Aki/Miz Not gonna go back. Nan/Shi Gonna go forward. Kit/Nat/Tac Advance now. Aok/Nak/Hyū Advance! Han/Shi/Hos Stand Up! Nag/Chi/Shi Sit Down! Yu/Ama/Hos Never ever looking back at failures, Sak/Kis/Nak Don't stop me now! Nak/Rik/Shi/Shi Advance go forward! SUSD! Aok/Han/Nag Are you ready? Nak/Shi/Chi (Ready!) Yu/Sak/Nak Go Forward! Ama/Kis/Rik Don't Back Down. Hos/Shi/Hos Advance! Hyū/Shi/Nak Forward we will go! Forward, Forward! Oh ay, Oh ay, AY! Nan/Aki/Hay/Shi/Miz Advance our way, Kit/Kis Have it my style. Shi/Shi Watch me Rise, Rik/Han Up. Up. Up! Sak/YuNot gonna drop Never Failing, It's my turn now! Let's do this, Hand in Hand, Gonna Stand Up, Not Sitting Down! (SUSD, SUSD) Let's do this our way Gonna block all the haters out Not listening, Nan/Aki/Hay/Shi/Miz Me and My team! Kis/Rik It's now our time, Sak/Shi To shout it out! Hay/Yu Ready go! Aki/Shi Stand Up now! Nan/MIz Sit Down later... SUSD! |-|Romaji= Tachiagaru! Suwatte kudasai! Zettai ni genki ni narou. Kore ga watashi no yarikatadesu. Kore wa watashi no shōdesu. Watashi no pafōmansu o mite, watashi no kagayaki o mite kudasai. Kesshite ushinau koto wa arimasen. Tsuneni toppu ni tassuru! Appu. Appu. Appu! Takai to takai noboru. Shita o minaide kudasai, anata wa ima oritaku wa arimasen ka? SUSD, SUSD modotte iku tsumori wanai. Yatte miyou. Zenshin suru. Zenshin! Tachiagaru! Suwatte kudasai! Kesshite shippai o furikaeru koto wa kesshite arimasen. Ima watashi o tomenaide! Adobansu ga susumu! O susume! Junbi wa dekita ka? (Junbi-chū! ) Zenshin suru! Kōtai shinaide kudasai. Zenshin! Watashitachiha ikudeshou! Mae! Mae! Ā, ā, ā! Watashitachi no michi o susume, watashi no sutairu ni shite kudasai. Watashi o miru raizu, appu. Appu. Appu! Otosanai kesshite shippai shinai, sore wa ima watashi no bandesu! Kore o yarou, tewotsunaide, tachiagaru yo, suwatte inai! (SUSD, SUSD) watashitachi no yarikata de kore o yarimashou iyagarase o burokku suru tsumorida kiite inai, watashi to watashi no chīmu. Ima wa watashitachi no jikandesu. Sore o sakebu! Junbi ga dekimashita! Ima tachiagare! Atode suwatte... SUSD! |-|Kanji= 立ち上がる！ 座って下さい！ 絶対に元気になろう。 これが私のやり方です。 これは私のショーです。 私のパフォーマンスを見て、 私の輝きを見てください。 決して失うことはありません。 常にトップに達する！ アップ。 アップ。 アップ！ 高いと高い登る。 下を見ないでください、 あなたは今降りたくはありませんか？ SUSD、SUSD 戻って行くつもりはない。 やってみよう。 前進する。 前進！ 立ち上がる！ 座って下さい！ 決して失敗を振り返ることは決してありません。 今私を止めないで！ アドバンスが進む！ おススメ！ 準備はできたか？ (準備中） 前進する！ 後退しないでください。 前進！ 私たちは行くでしょう！ フォワード、フォワード！ ああ、 ああ、 ああ！ 私たちの道を進め、 私のスタイルにしてください。 私を見るライズ、 アップ。 アップ。 アップ！ 落とさない 決して失敗しない、 それは今私の番です！ これをやろう、 手をつないで、 立ち上がるよ、 座っていない！ (SUSD、SUSD） 私たちのやり方でこれをやりましょう 嫌がらせをブロックするつもりだ 聞いていない、 私と私のチーム。 今は私たちの時間です。 それを叫ぶ！ 準備ができました！ 今立ち上がれ！ 後で座って... SUSD! Trivia *This song is the first Single. *All the names of songs were in short form so that it will be a surprise. *Names in Bold are Centers. ** Name in Bold and Italic is the main center. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Chisaki Hayashi Category:June Akimoto Category:Masami Mizushima Category:Luna Aoki Category:Tsukiko Shirayuri Category:Yukino Tachibana Category:Jitsuko Nakano Category:Melody Shirabe Category:Umi Hanano Category:Violet Hoshi Category:Mochi Hyūga Category:Ayu Watanabe Category:Tsubaki Nagai Category:Waka Yu Category:Mion Amagawa Category:Tomoko Hoshizora Category:Mariko Shimizu Category:Zabel Chiaki Category:Nanabi Kitamura Category:Kirin Nakamura Category:Crystal Sora Category:Luka Sakurana Category:Hana Shilda Category:Yura Rika Category:Tsubasa Nakamura Category:Bellareta Shiraki Category:Stand Up Sit Down Category:Music